The Story of Worlds
by Dippygamer64
Summary: This is my first story; a three-way crossover between Sly Cooper, Ratchet & Clank, and Jak & Daxter. I also didn't want to get in trouble for rating thus 'T'. So anyway, my characters get sent to different worlds, each one meeting the main hero and getting mixed up in their adventures. What's going to happen? (Games: Sly Cooper 2, Jak X, and R&C Into the Nexus.) I suck at sum ups.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue: It Begins**_

(1st person: Sophia)

It was a normal day, just like any other. But what started as a small sisterly fight, was going to change the course of three teens and their destinies…

"Mia." I said, doing my homework as usual, "Could you let Winnie out?" My sister, Amelia, nodded, put her iPad down, and got up. She opened our dog's cage as Winnie showed attributes of excitement.

"Come on Winnie! Let's go outside!" She said, opening the glass door to let her out. It was almost the end of the school year, and Mia and our littlest sister, Louisa, were getting ready for summer.

"SOPH! MIA!" speak of the devil, down the stairs comes a raucous and infuriated little sister. "Were any of you in my room recently?" she grumbled.

I looked at Mia, and she looked at me. "No." we both said.

Wheesa (that's her nickname) crossed her arms, "Then why did I find _this_ in my room?!" she said, holding up a blanket with a teddy-bear head and arms.

"Oh, _that's _where Winnie took it. " Mia said, walking up to Wheesa as she took it from her and sat back down in her green chair.

I groaned, "Mia, you have to take better care of your things!" I said, trying to get back to my homework.

She looked at me, "I do! It's just that _someone_ keeps forgetting to put up the gate, to keep her from going upstairs!"

I looked up, "I put the gate up!"

Wheesa looked at me, "Uh, No you don't! You take it _down" _she added. And like any other day, we argued, and argued and ARGUED! At least until…

"WHOA!" Mia said. Not to blame her, one moment we were fighting, next, everything around us just froze. It was like time itself stopped. The TV, the wind, even Winnie outside, all frozen. When I moved around I heard Louisa scream, and when I turned back, there was another me! No joke! It exemplified the same position I was in before time stopped. The same thing happened with Mia and Wheesa. I looked at my other self, my face, so angry and annoyed, but… did I always look that scary? I didn't know what happened, but something made Mia run upstairs. Wheesa and I waited and when she came back, she had her iPad bag full of her electronics.

"Mia, what's going-"I said, but she interrupted me.

"Not now! There's not enough time! Go upstairs and pack up as much stuff you might need as you can! Don't worry, they'll make a duplicate just like we did, as soon as you move them."

Then she ran into the kitchen. I looked at Louisa, and she looked at me. I didn't know what was going on, but I guess Mia does. So we did what she said, and we were back down in no time. Mia was getting bags of snacks for some reason. Apples, bananas, chips, clementines, and all sorts of stuff.

She turned to us, "ok, you guys got everything?" she asked. We nodded, "good, now take these and anything else you'll need." She said in response. We were all quiet, until, Mia remembered something. "OH! I almost forgot!" she said running into the bathroom. When she came out she had four necklaces. She kept two, one was her autism tag, and another was a Japanese necklace. She then gave one to me, a fake key was at the end. It was the one that she got from the gateway arch in St. Louis. Finally, she gave Wheesa her "I love you more" heart necklace. We all put them on, "keep these on and unless you ABSOLUTLEY need to, don't take them off. We might change after what will soon happen, and we might have too many discrepancies to recognize one another, but these will let us know who we are… sisters." She said, bringing us into a hug, and what could I do, but hug back. I didn't know what was going to happen, or why she had us pack things up, but I couldn't say no to her. She was my sister, and I knew we all shared the same emotions, fear and worry with inhibitions hanging over our heads. But as long as I had her necklace, I would never forget my sisters.

Suddenly, another flash of light occurred and three portals opened up behind us in a triangle. The one behind me was blue, the one behind Wheesa had mixed purple colors, and Mia was in front of a yellow one. And they started to suck us in, so we held onto each other, hoping to escape what's happening. We looked like a skydiving team that formed a triangle, but we were just above the ground. Mia looked at us, "Find someone you can trust and let them help you! And no matter what, find a way so we'll see each other again!" she yelled. Then her grip became weak and she let go, screaming as she was taken into the swirling, yellow vortex behind her, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

After I heard that, me and Louisa's grip let go too, and we were all taken to who-knows-where. I felt a shroud of energy covering my body as I fell faster and faster every second. And then…

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lost in Paris**_

(1st person: Amelia)

Ugh, my head. I feel like my brain has become a drum during a rock-band concert. What happened? OH! That's right! The portals! Everything froze in time and we- hold on… Where are the others? Oh… wait, we all went through different portals, so that means we all went to different places. Wait a sec', where am I?

I got up, although my vision was blurry and I didn't have a lot of energy. But within time, I was able to see better and stand as well. I looked around and I was surprised to find myself on a roof top in PARIS! I looked at what I could tell was The Eiffel Tower, but something was wrong about this place. Not that I've been to Paris or anything, but this place seemed… different. I brushed back my pointed ears as my striped tail swiped back and forth while I tried to put my hand on what was wrong with- Wait. Pointed ears? Striped Tail?! I ran around trying to find something to see my reflection in. Finally, I found a puddle, and when I looked in it, I almost screamed! I was a human-sized raccoon! I'm not kidding, I was standing on two legs, had opposable thumbs, and when I looked at my body and I wasn't wearing the same clothes either. I was wearing a hot-pink shirt with a matching skirt, boots and hat. Plus, my electronic bag turned into a red backpack. But my necklace didn't change, so if I see my sisters again, at least they'll know who I am. I just hope my mortality won't get me killed.

I looked around more and found a silver and bronze staff of some sort. I picked it up and looked at it. It had a curve at the end and was about the same height as me. I thought I would keep it just in case of trouble. I looked to the streets of this place and saw even _more _human-like animals. I walked along the rooftops furtively, not wanting to be seen. I was trying to find a place I could stay at, when…

"Freeze Cooper!" I turned around to see a spot light shining on me from a police car. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I didn't want to be caught either. So I ran as fast as I could away from the cops. "After him!" the cop shouted.

'Wait, Him? Who are they talking about' I thought. But my free time was short lived. One moment I was running, the next I was shocked and held down to the ground, the cop pressing my face on the concrete.

"Ha, you've become too cocky Cooper. Any last words before I throw you in jail?" the cop said, and it sounded like a girl.

"Ge-o ma thre-"I tried to say, but her hand was blocking my wind pipes and I could hardly breathe.

"Huh?" she said removing her hand.

"I can't breathe when you're on my throat." I said, my voice still raspy.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she said helping me up, "I thought you were someone else!"

I gasped for air, "How many *gasp* raccoons are in this place?" I asked sarcastically.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Not many actually." She said. Suddenly the cop cars stopped in front of the building we were on, "Wait! False alarm! It's someone else!" she yelled, and with that they drove away. She turned to me, "What's your name?" she asked.

"M-my name?" I said. 'Should I tell her who I am? I just met her' I thought then I had an idea. I spoke, "Grace. Gracie Smith." I lied, just in case.

"Nice to meet you." She replied, "I am Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." We shook hands, "well I better be off." She said.

Bu I stopped her, "Wait!" she turned around. "Who did you think I was?"

She came back, "Oh, I thought you were a thief, named Sly Cooper. He stole the Clockwerk parts last night." She said, a little anger in her tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would someone need clockwork parts?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. But one thing I know is that he's a thief, and thieves steal valuable things!" she said, getting a bit more angrier.

I shrugged back, "Well, can't argue with a cop. Not that I'd want to."

She smiled, "Hey, are you new here?"

"Oh, yeah. I uh… just came here from Oakmont, Pennsylvania." I said, hoping there was a Pennsylvania in this world.

"Oh, so you're American." She said. I nodded, "well it was nice to meet you Grace. But I gotta get back to my parole."

I smiled, "Nice meeting you too." I thought for a second, "Ya know, some criminals will always go back to the scene of the crime, like to see if they left any evidence or to come back for anything. Maybe you could catch this 'Sly' if you hide and wait for him." I suggested, before she left.

"Hm, I like the way you think Grace. I better get moving if I need to get to the museum on time. I hope I'll see you again!" She said, and with that she left. Leaving me alone once again.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Am I dreaming?**_

(1st person: Louisa)

'Find someone you can trust!' a voice echoed. It sounded like my sister's.

'Dimentionater, find the Nethers!' another one, but this one was deeper.

'Kill them!' a corrupt voice hissed.

All these voices were in my head as I tried to find my strength to wake up. All I remember is time freezing and getting sucked through a portal before… wait, was it all a dream? It _had_ to be! As my energy started to return, I felt what was under me, it was comforting and soft. . Like a bed, but not quite, more like grass and dirt. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was fuzzy, and all I could see was someone in front of me, it looked like a person. It _was _a dream. I tried to sit straight and I moaned, "Guys?" I said, referring to my sisters, "I had the craziest dream. Everything froze, and we were sucked through portals and-" my vision cleared and when it did I saw some kind of animal/person looking at me. I had no idea who or what it was, but I knew that strangers are bad. So in surprise and shock, I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing the other to shout too. I scurried to get to my feet and stood back to see who this "thing" was. He had short ears, like a Chihuahua, but a tail and face of a cat, without the whiskers. He had yellow fur, and some battle outfit on. Plus behind him was a small _robot!_ No kidding, a real live robot… only, smaller.

I grabbed a nearby branch and held it like a weapon. "Ok, who are you and what do you want?" I said, trying to mask my fear.

He (at least I think it was a he) held his hands up as if he meant no harm, "Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I was just trying to help."

I rose my eyebrow, "Oh really?" I said.

The robot looked at the guy, "Perhaps she isn't from around here. She might not know what's going on." He said, his voice sounding very sophisticated.

"Ok, so I guess, we got off on the wrong foot." He said approaching me slowly.

I raised my branch higher, "Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

He stopped walking, "So, uh… what's your name?" he asked nervously.

I lowered my branch, did he really want to help me? I replied, "Louisa, but my sisters call me Wheesa."

"You have siblings?" the robot asked, joining his friend.

I nodded, "Uh-huh. But I don't know where they are now. We were separated when-" I stopped, and I looked around. "Uh, where am I?"

"Oh, you're on planet Yerek. The Prog twins brought you here with a portal." The guy replied.

"Progs?" I asked, but then I remembered. "The portals! My sisters! Have you seen my sisters?" I asked frantically, dropping my branch.

"N-no, you're the only Lombax that they brought here by accident." He said.

"Oh, that's just… Wait, what did you just call me?" I said, catching what he just said.

"What, a Lombax? Well, that's what you are, right?" he said, confused.

"No. I'm a human not a-" I started, but then I looked at my hands, did I always have gloves on? Then I looked at my body, and I'm pretty sure I didn't have a suit like that on. I ran to a nearby house that was wrecked with broken windows. I looked at my reflection and screamed again. I looked like some giant house pet with a jumpsuit on. "What? How?! What?!" I stuttered.

The guy came up to me, "I'm guessing you don't normally look like this." He said.

I looked at him, "No! Not at all! I shouldn't have big ears, or a fluffy tail, or a stupid muzzle." I said freaking out. Realizing what I said I turned to him, "No offence."

"None taken." He said sarcastically.

"Ratchet, we need to help this young lady find her sisters and get back to the way she was." The robot said. The guy's name was Ratchet? Good to know.

"Clank, she doesn't even know what she is. How can she possibly survive in this place with those monsters around?" Ratchet said to, I think his name was Clank.

Hey wait a minute, "Are you calling me weak?" I said upset.

The two looked at me, "Um… No?" Ratchet said uneasily.

I rolled my eyes, "Forgive me young lady. But I believe my friend is saying it is far too dangerous for you to be here when those ravenous monsters are annihilating everything they run into."

I was going to object, but then one of those monsters landed behind Ratchet and scared me. But it must not have been strong because Ratchet took it down with only a few shots with his gun.

"Wow…" I said astonished.

Ratchet put his gun away, "Come on Clank, we gotta head to Planet Silox ASAP!" he said.

That's when I _had _to jump in, "Can I come?"

They looked at me, "What?" Ratchet said.

"I said, can I come? Please?" I repeated.

Ratchet chuckled, "Listen, this job is _way _too dangerous for a girl like you so why don't you just-"

"Ratchet!" Clank interrupted, "She can't find her sisters and she's the only other Lombax around. We could at least let her tag along so we can help her find her family when the Progs are defeated."

Ratchet looked at me and I gave him the cutest puppy-dog-pout I could give.

"Oh alright, but stay outta trouble, Ok?" He said

"Yes!" I said as I ran ahead. I turned back, "Come on! Let's go!" We got to his spaceship and we were off. So if I really _am _dreaming, please don't wake me up.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A story to tell**_

(1st person: Sophia)

Another day, another accident waiting to happen. It's been about a week since I was taken to this stupid place, and if I could describe it all in one word, it's violent. Racer gangs, drunks, and who knows what else. And I, a peace requiring teenager, was just sent here… great. When I woke up after falling through that portal, I somehow became a blonde, with a blue dress… A DRESS! I looked like a freaking princess! And not only that, but every man in this place do two things; pick a fight, and try to find pretty girls, which I, unfortunately, have turned into.

So, right now I was doing one of my jobs since, in order to survive here, I needed the money. I was able to get two jobs, a secretary, and a bar waitress; which, by the way, is no walk in the park. I mean, sure the main things you do are easy, but there are three parts to my job here; pour drinks, wipe the counter, and watch guys get into fights. One time a waiter got dunked into the aquarium we had, and I had to break up the fight to get him out. How you ask? Well, somehow I have developed some sort of magical powers when I got here, so I wear special gloves to keep it under control, since one little emotion will make a spell that's way too powerful to control.

But I'm getting off track, so back to the bar scene. I was cleaning some glasses when I heard a voice calling for me. "Hey babe! I'll take three shots of tequila; all for me of course."

I rolled my eyes and got the bottle and glasses, "whatever you say mister…" but when I turned around, I didn't see anyone behind me.

I was confused until, "Down here!" I looked to see a little animal trying to get up on the counter. He looked like an orange and yellow weasel with blue jeans on and a brown belt.

I couldn't help but snicker, "what are you supposed to be? A lemur?"

He rose his eye brow, "Actually, I'm an ottsel. The name's Daxter, but you can call me… anytime." He flirted.

I rolled my eyes as I got his drinks, "Oh boy, another 'gentleman'." I passed him his drinks and he drank them all within a few seconds, which surprised me.

"Ah, that's the stuff." He sighed. I started wiping the counter when two other guys came up. Those guys I knew, since they came every night.

"We'll take the usual." One said in a deep voice. I nodded and handed each of them a bottle with a creepy skull on the front.

"So, Daxter, you from around here?" I said, getting back to wiping the counter.

"Actually me and my best buddy Jak came from Haven city." He replied "We're in town for some business. But between you and me, I'm starting to think someone doesn't want us here."

"No." I said sarcastically.

"I know, right? In fact the other day we were attacked by some Racer gang." I put the rag I was using back on the hanger, "But Jak and I were able to take 'em down."

That grabbed my attention. I knew the racers around here and they were tough. How could some guy and his weasel, or ottsel, take down an entire racing gang? "Wait a second, how could you have done something like _that?_" I asked, turning back toward him.

He chuckled, "You don't know much about me and Jak do ya?" I shook my head. "Well, we're known for two things; being heroes, and beating up bad guys."

"Oh really?" I said, leaning on the counter.

"So what happened to that racin' gang?" one of the guys said. I can't believe I almost forgot they were there.

And so started a story of how Jak and Daxter fought off the racers. I'll give him prop, he's a good story teller, and I felt like I could just see the fight happening. Of course we did get interrupted by another "usual" customer, but Dax (he let me call him that) continued.

"Jak was barely able to handle himself, but with my help, we took 'em all out, until only _one _was left!" he said, finishing up his story.

"Really?" the guy said, with his somewhat British accent. I think his name was Razer or something. "You know, people in this town have a way of getting in over their heads."

"That being..?" I added.

"Like at the bottom of the ocean." He said menacingly. Uh-oh, not again. They were closing in on Dax, so I just had to help him out.

"Hey back off! He's just a story teller." I yelled, "Maybe you should try reading more mister smoke breath!" I referred to his smoking habit, 'Wait why did I just say that?' I thought realizing what I got myself into.

He sighed, "Do I have to kill you too?" He flipped out a butterfly knife, and I was getting nervous. But before anything else, a light was behind me was getting brighter. And while Daxter was trying to convince them his story was getting better, I looked to see some lunatic in a car driving straight towards us!

"Hit the deck!" I shouted, diving out of the way as I covered my head. When the car came through, it landed, did a little wheelie, and the driver stood up.

"Dax, get in the car!" he yelled.

"JAK! Are you crazy?!" Daxter yelled back, throwing his drink on the floor.

'That's Jak?' I thought.

"You ruined my story!" Daxter complained.

Jak looked behind him as the thugs got back up. He turned back to his friend, "Now!"

Just then, Razer threw his butterfly knife at Daxter, just barely missing him.

Daxter yelled, and ran to the car. "What are you waiting for? Step on it Jak!" And with that, they drove off.

Of course, I _did _get fired from my bar job, and of _course _Razer's still holding a grudge for what I said, but as long as I got my day job, I should be fine. I just wonder if I'll see that ottsel and his friend again anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Scene of the Crime**_

(1st person: Amelia)

I'm guessing Carmelita took my advice, because after wandering around aimlessly for who knows how long, she and another cop went to the museum. I followed them by rooftop, which had a surprisingly lower defense grid than I thought it would have. I looked over the rooftops until I saw some hippo guy sneaking around. I followed him, not being seen of course, until he smashed through a glass roof into the museum. And on the floor, waiting for him, was a raccoon like me. I tried to remember what Carmelita said his name was, I think it was Sly something, Sly Cooper! That's it! So anyway, they were able to break into a specific room in the museum, and I was able to sneak in as well without being noticed. When we were in the room, it was empty, only some sarcophaguses and blue prints. When he started to look around, I stuck over to a corner and hid underneath a desk.

Suddenly the sarcophaguses opened, "Freeze Cooper!" I recognized that voice, it was Carmelita. I looked to see some purple cat with her. She looked, suspicious.

"Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever." Sly said smirking.

'Oh great. Have a crush on the cop, yeah that's a flawless plan as a thief.' I thought.

"Whereas you crooks are so predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime." She replied… hey wait, that's what I told her!

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything… yet" He said,

I thought, 'Wait, is he telling the truth? Did he _not _steal the parts?'

"Oh really? Then who broke in here last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive." Carmelita said, her gun still raised.

'What is it with these two and clocks?' I thought, almost whispering it out loud.

"Someone already stole the parts?" He said shocked. Yep, he's definitely telling the truth.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The conversation went back and forth, why didn't she just shoot him yet if she hates him that much?

Just then the purple cat spoke, "It might not have been him Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww-gang job."

'The Klaww-gang?' I thought the same time Sly said it out loud. Then Carmelita and the cat started to bicker, reminding me of my sisters. As they fought, Sly snuck up the stairs until Carmelita saw and chased after him.

I followed in the shadows. When I got to the main room, Sly was there with two others. A turtle wearing glasses, and the hippo from earlier who wore a hat and gloves of the same colors. Carmelita was at the top floor while Sly and the others were one floor down. "You're _all _going to jail!" Carmelita said, raising her gun once again.

That's when time felt like it froze again, and I started to think to myself. 'Oh no! If she arrests them, the Klaww-gang will get away. But if I stop her, she might arrest _me _instead and I'll be in trouble.' I heard the gun click, 'Uh-oh, she's getting ready to shoot! Why aren't they running?' I looked at the thieves, they were frozen, in… Fear? 'That's it! I can't stand by as the innocent get bullied! God knows it's happened to me _way _too many times, but to make it happen to others is unacceptable!' I thought, and, as if by instinct or some unknown force, I did something I thought I'd never have to do… I pushed down a cop! I suddenly came to my senses, looking at Carmelita, groaning on the floor, then to the thieves, staring at me. Without thinking, I ran to a nearby window, crashed through it and somehow jumped to the street-level unharmed. I tried to find a place to hide when I found a strange van with the back door slightly opened. Suddenly, I heard cop cars, and thinking by instinct, I ran into the van, closed the door, and hid under the back seat.

Not long after, the van's doors opened, and two others came in, the wheels of the car soon screeching on the cement under me. And after a while, another man came in. I peaked, it was the thief, Sly Cooper. I had just snuck into a thief's van and had been driven away. Man today is just not my day. First, me and my sisters get taken away and separated by weird portals, second, I get tackled to the ground by a cop (which turned out to be an accident) _then, _I push down that same cop to save some thief and his team, and _NOW, _I'm stuck hiding in the thieves' van and being driven to who-knows-where… could this day get any worse? Oops, jinxed it, it just did. I didn't know why, but after that long night, my eyelids failed me, and I fell asleep, hoping the thieves won't find me.

(1st person: Sly Cooper)

We were able to give Carmelita the slip again, but we left empty handed. Without the Clockwerk parts, there's no telling _what _the Klaww-gang (that is, if they even have the parts) would do with that kind of technology. I was trying to clear my head when I heard Bentley (the brains of our group) screaming in the back. Maury (our brawns) pulled over into a nearby ally as I hopped over the seat to see what Bentley was freaking out about. When I looked, I too almost screamed. A hand with a pink glove was sticking out from under the seat. Bentley and I pulled it out as Maury looked from the front seat, and I was surprised to see what we found. It was a girl raccoon, sound asleep under the seat. The weirdest part about all this was that she looked just like me! She had a hot pink outfit on, a red backpack on, and she even had a staff that looked like mine. Then Maury pointed out that this was the _exact same_ raccoon who saved us from Carmelita in the museum. I didn't know how she got in our van, but I knew we had to help her out, it was the least we could do after what she did for us, and how frightened she looked back at the heist.

When we got back to our hide-out, I took her to the spare bed-room we always kept just in case. I placed her on the bed, took off her backpack setting it by the bed, and tucked her in. She looked so… peaceful in her sleep. I hope I could get to know her when she woke up, I had _so _many questions for her. And who knows, maybe she could help us get the Clockwerk parts, after all, she has the looks and the cane of a Cooper.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A short chapter for a long montage **_

(1st person: Louisa)

Another day at my newest "job" and things were going good… so far. Right now, all I've done is help Ratchet and Clank fight some monsters and recover some bolts, whatever those are. So anyway, things move pretty quickly in this place. One minute I woke up, the next, we're about to have the final battle with the Progs. I can't wait to get my hands on the creeps who brought me here in the first place! Ratchet gave me some small but powerful weapons earlier on. He gave me some shock pistol that had a lasso setting (that allowed me to pull things to or for me) a freeze and heat setting (self-explanatory) and even a grappling hook. (Again, self-explanatory) He also gave me some low-tech armor, which could help keep any effects like frozen, paralyzed, burn or even poisoned off me, and a helmet that could spot the perfect strategy opportunities so I'd know what to do. So here we are, at the Progs' main lair. We rode some giant elevator thingy up to some open area. (I don't know what these guys call things in this place) I looked around, but all there were was a bunch of giant doors, should we go through one? But before we could do much, Ratchet grabbed both me and Clank and dove to the right. At first I had _no_ idea what that was for, but soon I found out that a giant train was heading towards us. He… saved my life… again! Suddenly we were surrounded by some croc things and they were _laughing_ at us! I got my pistol and was ready to take them on… but someone interrupted us.

"Ya' feel that?" I looked to see some giant guy wearing weird armor coming out from one of the giant doors. Was that one of the Progs? "Static electricity in the air, as a result of constant transdimentional experimentation." He continued to walk towards us and I kept my pistol out. "Ya see, without a _true _Dimentionater, you can't just punch a hole in the walls of reality. The trick is to wear them thin."

"Look what you've done to this sector." Ratchet said. "How many lives are you going to let Vendra ruin including Louisa's just to open a few portals?"

"She strong-headed I'll give her that. Hard to blame her though. Can you imagine? Seeing your kind right there, close enough to touch, but impossible to reach?" he said, surprisingly emotional. He must _really_ love his sister.

"Yes." I heard Ratchet say. "Yes I can."

'What?' I thought. 'Whose side are you on?'

But then he finished, "But wanting something too badly can change you into something you're not."

'Oh, ok. Never mind' I thought.

Suddenly, the guy growled, "Doesn't matter. I'm her guardian, and since you want to hurt her… I guess I'm just gonna have to kill you." He drew out some weapons of some sort. They were metal spheres attached with chains to the handles. He tried to hit us, but Clank and Ratchet jumped out of the way just in time.

He turned to me, "Wheesa! Take out the guys around us!" he yelled as Clank hopped onto his back into his "backpack" form. "We'll take care of Neftin!"

"I'm on it!" I replied, yelling as well. 'So his name's Neftin, huh? Totally a Prog twin.' I thought as I started blasting the freaks off their feet. Thanks to both Ratchet's and I's far ranged weapons and surprisingly athletic abilities, we were able to dodge some brutal blows from both Neftin and the goons. After a while in the battle, Neftin would send shockwaves of electricity we had to jump over, plus more trains started coming out of the giant doors.

Then, during the fight, more goons started coming to our level. We were doing fine until a train was headed straight towards me, and Ratchet pushed me out of the way. When I got back up, Neftin was heading to an unconscious Ratchet on the ground. Trying to think of a plan quickly, I saw a heavy looking metal box and got an idea. I set my pistol to "lasso", wrapped the box with the electric looking rope, and swung it around, soon coming in contact with Neftin's head. He growled and looked at me and started attacking _me_ instead! Didn't think this all the way through. I dodged his attacks with flips and slides until I was able to get a lock onto him and blast away with my pistol, dodging him blow after blow. But then he hit me with his orb things and I got thrown to the ground, just barely missing the outer ring, covered with electric currents. 'Oh, this is bad.' I thought as I held onto my necklace, waiting for something to happen, whether it was good or bad.

(1st person: Ratchet)

My head was pounding when I gained conscious again, but I could still hear Neftin fighting someone. I looked up, and although the scene was wobbly, I could still make out who was fighting whom. Neftin was fighting Louisa! I tried to get up, but that train hit me hard. But when Neftin finally was able to land a hit on Louisa, she landed on the edge of the ring. With Neftin about to strike again, I found my strength again and blasted him on the back, knocking him off his feet. Louisa scurried to her feet and ran next to me, "What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Oh, not much." She replied, "Except this Neftin guy keeps trying to break our skulls."

"Yeah, I noticed." I said noting her somewhat sarcastic tone as Neftin got back up.

"You take him from the front, I'll cover the back?" she said as we dodged another blow.

"Sounds good enough." I replied, and we split up, attacking him blast by blast. And soon enough, we were finally able to take him down.

We breathed heavily, as Neftin groaned on the ground. Suddenly the goons around us on the top level got their guns out. "Sure…" I gasped, "_Now _you draw your blasters!"

"Twenty years we've waited to be reunited with the Nethers." We looked to see Vendra walking towards us with their Dimentionater, "I expected this from the Polaris Defense Force, not from you." She stopped, "_YOU_ should understand!"

"If you let that monster cross over, everyone in the galaxy will be in Jeopardy!" I said, trying to get through to her.

"I suppose you're right…" She replied, looking upwards. I saw Louisa cock her head and raise an eyebrow as she put her hand on her hips. I could tell she didn't trust her. Vendra looked back at us, "But let's do it anyway!" she said.

"Yep, thought so." Louisa said as Vendra put on the Dimentionater and flew into the air.

"Dimentionater! Find the Nethers!" She yelled and portals opened all over the sector. She laughed even more maniacally when a giant eyeball monster came through an even _bigger _portal.

I felt Louisa clench my arm as she stared fearfully at the monster, so I placed my other hand on her shoulder so I was ready to protect her from any oncoming dangers. Though the goons' cowardliness _was_ amusing as they ran away from the scene.

Suddenly a nether came up from behind Vendra and grabbed her. "What are you? Stop that! I command you!" she yelled trying to get out of its grip. The giant came closer to Vendra speaking some kind of different language that apparently she could understand. "Pawn? But you're supposed to be my friend." She said. Just then, the nether holding her threw her into an open portal, sending her across the barrier into the Nethers, yelling "No!" as she went through.

"Vendra!" Neftin yelled, finally getting to his feet.

Louisa's eyes widened and her grip tightened at the sight of that. I looked at her, and she didn't look so good. But then the monster looked at us and growled. "I believe we should run now." Clank pointed out. And with that I pulled Louisa out of there as Clank hopped onto my back like he always during battle.

Soon Louisa started running along with me so I didn't have to pull her anymore. "Well," she said. I looked over to her, "We shoulda seen _this comin'._" Louisa yelled as we ran and blasted our way outta there.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Letting it go **_

(1st person: Sophia)

Today, I'm a secretary, but tomorrow… I'll be fired. I'm a secretary for some rich guy who won't even tell me his name, and I accidentally sent a paper I was supposed to give him to the _wrong printer! _And now I can't track it down! This world really _doesn't _work like mine. So now, I have to check every room until I find the paper, ugh. This day can't be any worse.

(1st person: Jak)

"Let's get this over with and _blow _this berg!" Daxter whined. Me, Daxter, and some friends of ours; Keira, Ashelin, and Torn were at a meeting to read a will of one of our old bosses, Krew. We had to kill him since he was threatening to crack open a precursor stone which would've blown up the entire city. But since we used to work for him, we had to come to his will-reading. "Who called us here anyway?" Daxter added.

My friend Keira turned to him, "Krew's Daughter, Rayn."

"Krew had a daughter?" I asked, leaning into the table. I never knew that guy had a family. I almost feel sorry for them.

"Krew? Reproduced?" Daxter said, dropping his glass cup. "Ugh!" he shivered. "Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?!" he rounded his stomach with his hands. Now, I know Daxter can be a bit rude without wanting to be, but this time, he was right. Krew literally looked like mound of, well, jelly.

Just then, the door to the room opened. "Thank you all for coming." I looked and was surprised to see a young lady with blue hair holding a bottle. "It looks like some didn't make it. Ah well, I'm Rayn." She said. She must've gotten her looks from her mother, 'cause I saw absolutely _no_ resemblance to her father. "Before father died, his wishes were simple; to have his will played to his closest associates," she opened the bottle and got a cup, "and for us to drink to his passing." She started pouring for all of us. "This special vintage he kept for the very occasion, to toast his death…" she said, sadly. Daxter and I looked at each other nervously. "Now then-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Huh, that's odd. Come in."

When she said that, the door opened and another young lady came in. she had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, and a red office uniform on with brown shoes and gloves. I looked to Daxter who was wide-eyed. Oh brother. She closed the door behind her and faced Rayn, "Sorry to interrupt, but I accidently sent a paper to the wrong printer and I don't know how to track it down, so… do you mind?" she said, pointing to the printer in the back corner.

"Oh, of course not. Go ahead." Rayn replied. But before she could get to it, Rayn spoke again. "Oh, by the way, we're making a toast to my father's death, would you like some?" she said, handing the girl a glass.

The girl's eyes widened, and she shook her head, "N-no thank you, I don't drink." Rayn simply placed the wine back on the table, but then I heard Daxter whisper something.

"Liar…" he said.

I looked to him, "What?

He turned to me, "That's the same girl I met at the bar last night. The one I was tellin' you about!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, office work and drinks _don't _mix."

That's when Rayn got her drink again, and raised it, "Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely death." The others all drank it, but I hesitated. She looked at me, "So without further delay," I drank, "his message to us."

(1st person: Sophia)

So here I am, in the same room as that guy and his ottsel, looking for my paper in the printer. And clumsy me, I dropped them on the floor. So now I'm literally on my knees. When I looked back, there was a hologram of some guy who looked like a giant, living bean-bag chair. He started talking about how he loved racing, but he couldn't live his dream to win a race. "But even in Death!" he shouted, startling me into accidentally paper-cutting myself on my right hand. While the others were watching him, I took my glove off and used a little healing spell I taught myself, and my cut went away. Luckily no one saw since they were too busy declining his offer of racing for him. As I looked through the papers, he started saying how they will race for him and they _will _win. But things escalated quickly when he revealed that the vintage he had them drink was poisoned! I knew there was something wrong with it, if only I had said something! When that lady offered me a cup, I could sense some dark aura within it, so I politely denied, saying I don't drink. (Which wasn't a lie, I _don't_) I don't know what went through me, but my temper, which I realized I had, got the best of me. And since my glove was off, I accidentally used a small but powerful attack spell that made the hologram disappear. I realized what I did and got back to trying to find the paper, hopefully no one noticed.

(1st person: Keira)

I couldn't believe me and my friends were just poisoned. I held on to Jak's hand terrified, and he just looked at me. Daxter was sprawled across the table after he fainted when he found out about the poison. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and white, and the hologram of Krew disappeared. Ashelin then drew her gun and pointed it at Rayn, "What the hell did you do to us?!"

Rayn held her hands up, "Please, I-I didn't know. I drank it too." Everyone but Rayn got up, and Ashelin puts her gun down a bit. "Father never _did _play favorites."

"Yeah? Well your father's _crazy!_" Torn said, standing next to Ashelin.

"We're _all_ crazy for coming here!" I added, shouting.

Jak stepped in, "I think she's telling the truth." Why is he standing up for Rayn? She's the one who got us into this mess!

Suddenly, Krew's hologram came back, "Well, it's been one minute, so I figured by now, you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess." He said. Wow, he really plans ahead. "My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" and with that, his hologram disappeared again, but this time, without a flash of blue and white… weird.

(1st person: Sophia)

I finally found the paper I was looking for when the guy Daxter called Jak encouraged the others that they could race and beat Krew (the living beanbag chair) at his own game. The lady said they each had a car waiting for them in a garage and they should get to it. But that's when things _really _went downhill.

"Hold on a second!" I peeked back to see Daxter flipping to his feet, "did anybody notice how the first time Krew disappeared he made a much more 'flashier' exit than the other time?" uh, he noticed.

"Actually, yeah! I wonder why." Another girl said. She had a white shirt and purple pants with a belt on and blue hair. I was in trouble.

"I sensed it," Jak started. "It was light eco. Someone in this room blasted the hologram as it disappeared." It was then I knew I _had _to get out of there. I put the paper in my briefcase as the others talked.

"Don't look at me!" Dax said.

"Not us." The other guy said. He had matching tattoos with the final lady, and they both had red hair.

I stood up and tried to act innocent, "Well, I found the paper, so… I must be going." I stopped in front of the door, "And, I am terribly sorry about your situation. I wish you all the best of luck." But just when I was about to leave…

"Uh, excuse me miss!" I looked back. "You forgot something." The orange ottsel held up one of my gloves.

I looked at my hand, it was bare and somewhat pale. I covered it and walked towards him, "Thank you. I almost forgot it."

"Oh no problem." He said as I reached for it. But as I was about to take it from him, he yanked it away, "But first, you gotta tell us what that blue light was!"

"Daxter!" Jak yelled.

I took a deep breath, "Don't worry, I have many more gloves back at home. One shouldn't make a difference." I lied, one _did_ make a difference. And more times than one. My sisters and I always made a difference no matter what, just like how the glove will make it _much _more difficult to hide my magic. I turned back to the door and tried to leave again, but…

"What about this?" I turned towards the red-haired lady… with my sister's necklace dangling from her hand.

I gasped and felt around my neck, it was bare like my hand. "How did you-"

"I'm a woman of _many_ talents." She said, swinging my necklace. Then she caught the key part of it in her hand, "Now tell us what that light was!"

"I-I…" I stuttered, "I can't! Now give that back!" I ran up to her, trying to grab my necklace back.

But she held me back with her other arm and turned to the ottsel, "Daxter! Catch!" she tossed it.

Dax caught it and looked at it. "Whoa! A key! I wonder what it goes to." He said curious.

"It doesn't go to anything! It's fake! And it's also mine!" I said, feeling my anger building. I hope I don't go too far again.

(1st person: Jak)

Oh brother, Dax has gone and done it this time! I can't believe they'd think the secretary did something, she's just a young lady. So now, Daxter's playing keep-away with her necklace, teasing her and making her angrier every second.

"Hey, maybe I should keep this as a belt decoration." Daxter teased, making me roll my eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The girl yelled, surprising most of us, "That's my sister's necklace! She gave it to me before we were separated! So GIVE IT BACK!"

'She lost her sisters?' I thought, 'Ouch.' Suddenly, as Daxter teased her more, I caught her uncovered hand starting to glow as well as her eyes a little. "Uh Dax?" I tried to warn him.

"What now Jak? I'm trying to-" He said, but he got interrupted by a _very _angry secretary.

"**I SAID GIVE! IT! BACK!" **She shouted, swiping her arm as if trying to grab it. But instead of that, she shot a crescent shaped blast of light eco at Daxter, sending him across the room, making him drop both the glove and necklace, and ending up with him hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"Daxter!" Keira and I shouted, running to his side. When we got to him, he was rubbing his head. "You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just got blasted by lady with _eco _powers, that's all." He said sarcastically. I couldn't believe it, that girl _did_ have light eco in her.

(1st person: Sophia)

'Oh, no, I let it show. Now they all know my secret! I gotta get out of here.' I thought, terrified. But before I could head to the door, the red-head lady pointed her gun at me.

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled. I ran the other way towards the copier, but the red-headed guy stopped me this time.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he said, cracking his knuckles as the girl headed towards us.

I put my hands up, one still missing its glove, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just-" But when I put my hand back on the copier, something (it was probably me again) made it start sparking and when it started smoking, the guy covered the girl as I ran for the door. The copier bursted into flames, but they died out just as fast as they were made, I couldn't believe it, I was just a walking disaster. 'Can this get any worse?' I thought. And apparently, it could, because it did. While I was looking back at my destruction, I ran smack into someone. After I fell, I looked to see who it was, it was Jak. 'Oh, no. I am _so_ dead' I thought as I covered my eyes with my arm to block any blows he'll trash upon me. But after waiting a while, I looked to see him kneeling a bit and holding out his hand… like he wanted to help me. I started to reach for it, but I realized, I was about to use my _right _hand, my gloveless hand. So in switched hands and he helped me up to my feet. "Thank you." I said quietly, brushing myself off.

Jak nodded, but then someone else spoke, "Well, what are you waitin' for Jak?" It was Daxter on the table, angry as ever. "Kill that witch already!" At first I was insulted, but then I realized I deserved that nickname. I almost killed someone and I destroyed a machine.

But as I looked at my hands sorrowfully, Jak (for some reason) put his arm in front of me, "She's _not_ a witch Dax!" He shouted. I looked at him, was he defending me? "She's just scared and angry. You pushed her too far and she lost control!"

'Wow, he's actually on my side.' I thought shocked. He looked back at me and smiled. I didn't know what to do but smile back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you _actually saying_ was should trust this girl?" Daxter shouted.

I then got an idea, "I could help you guys win the race." I said.

"Welcome to the team!" Daxter said, making me giggle and Jak roll his eyes.

(1st person: Ashelin)

I couldn't believe it, Jak had just got _another girl _on our team. Not to mention she almost killed Daxter, as much as I hate that rat. "And how _exactly_ can you help us?" I asked.

"Uh," she stuttered. She must've been lying. "I'm pretty good at the laws of nature and physics. Maybe I could try to make an antidote for the poison. If not, my 'light eco' might be able to come in handy… maybe."

"Sound promising." Jak said. "Come on, you can tell us more about yourself on the way to the garage." And with that we headed out. But I still didn't like the way things looked about all this. I can tell this is going to be a _long and tough_ ride.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Greetings, Explanations, & Misunderstandings**_

(1st person: Amelia)

When I woke up, I didn't remember when or why I fell asleep in the first place. But then I remembered being driven away in the thieves' van to who knows where when my eyelids failed me. My eyes shot open when I felt what I was sleeping on, a bed! So that made me narrow it down to a couple reasons why; the thieves found me and put me here, Carmelita didn't see me and took me to her place, or this was all a dream. When I looked around, it wasn't my room, so I wasn't dreaming, and I didn't see any police stuff, so Carmelita didn't help me. So I must've been stuck with the thieves. I got up, put my backpack on, got the staff I found earlier and headed downstairs. I snuck along the wall and tried to listen to whoever's conversation. They kept talking about some guy having the clockwork tail feathers, but… since when do clocks have feathers? Much less tails! Before I could hear more of the conversation something came up from behind me.

"Hey." It said, making me jump in surprise. When I was out in the open, I got my staff ready just in case I needed to fight, but they all kept their distances, "Whoa, easy. I'm just glad to see you're awake." I flung around to see Sly Cooper himself with his hands raised and his cane on the ground. I raised an eyebrow, not believing them at first. "You feeling ok?" he asked.

I relaxed a little, "Yeah. I feel fine." I said, still a little tense.

"That's good." He replied. I realized they were humane, so I stood more relaxed, resting my staff on my shoulder. "What's your name?" he asked.

I knew I couldn't lie in front of a thief, not to mention my autism necklace would have my real name on it, so I told the truth this time, "My name's Amelia Miguez, but my friends call me Mia." I said somewhat sternly.

"Nice to meet ya Mia. I'm Sly Cooper, and these are my friends Bentley and Maury. You've probably heard of us." Sly replied, gesturing to his friends behind me.

"Only rumors." I said. "So let me ask you something. Why am I here?"

"Actually," Bentley said, making me turn to him, "that's what we were going to ask you. How or why were you in our van?"

"It's a _long _story." I said rubbing my neck, "but first, I wanna know what the big deal is about these clock parts!" I stated.

Bentley shook his head, "No, no, no. They're not clock parts, they're _Clockwerk _parts!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What's the difference?"

Sly cut in, "Clockwerk is an enemy of my family, who was fueled by hatred and replace his mortal body with machinery. He already got my parents years ago, so Bentley and Murray are the only family I have now. Two years ago I thought I finished Clockwerk, but his parts still lived, and now the Klaww-gang has them, and who knows what they'll do with them." He explained.

"Wow. That's some story." I said surprised. "I wish I could help."

"Actually, you _can_!" Murray shouted, "If you can help us get the parts, then Clockwerk won't come back."

"But, what can _I_ do?" I asked uneasy.

"Well, that's up to you to decide." Sly said, reassuringly.

I thought for a second, "Ok, I'm in!" I stated, "What part can we get first?"

"The Clockwerk Tail feathers. Some guy named Dimitri has them somewhere in his nightclub." Bentley said, typing on his computer.

"Then that's where we're heading." Sly smirked.

I was at the docks when I checked the binocucom Bentley gave me. "Hey, Bentley? Remind me why _I _have to be the one to do this part of the job." I said. The guys needed someone to follow Dimitri for some reason, but I don't know why they chose me.

"Because no one knows about you being a part of our team yet, so we can use that to our advantage." He replied.

I sighed, "Fine." This is not gonna be easy.

"Now, I was able to intercept an e-mail from Dimitri telling his guys to ring the boat's bell when the coast is clear" he instructed.

"Clear for what?" I asked.

"Of that, I am uncertain of. Ring the bell and follow Dimitri without being seen."

"Oh yeah, it should be really easy trying to follow someone without any earlier training." I snapped sarcastically.

"Don't worry Mia, you'll be fine." He said reassuringly. "Plus, I installed something into your binocucom to help you for this mission. A disguise modulator that will allow you to make quick disguises just in case you need them."

"Cool!" I said perking up.

"You ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." And with that I put my binocucom away and rang the bell with my staff, quickly hiding on the top of the boat in time to avoid Dimitri coming out of his boat house. He looked like a purple lizard with retro clothing and lots of "bling" too.

I followed him across town, using the D.M. (disguise modulator) along the way. Whenever he looked back, I'd use the D.M. to generate random disguises, like a normal man reading the newspaper, or a woman sweeping her doorway, or even a fake Goth outfit including fake piercings, tight clothes and a cigar. (Which I did _not_ use due to my asthma.) I'll have to talk to Bentley about these disguises after this. Anyway, I was able to keep up with him and follow him to some wired door. I watched him punch in the code and wrote it down on a note card.

"Way to go Mia! He had _no_ _idea_ you were watching him put in that code." Bentley cheered through the binocucom, making me blush a bit. "Wait a minute, I think that door goes to an underground water pump! Come back to HQ and I'll look more into this."

I smirked, "And by HQ, you mean your rundown household."

"J-just get back here before you get suspected!" he stuttered as I chuckled. When I got back, Bentley was typing away at his computer as Murray lifted some weights while eating a burger. I gave Bentley the note and headed over to the window, looking out at the city. So much has happened in a few minutes with this mission, not to mention this whole "adventure" of mine.

Suddenly Sly got back from who-knows-where. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, I ran into Constable Neyla on the way here." He said.

I turned to him, "You mean that purple cat that told you and Carmelita about the Klaww-gang in the first place?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Be careful." I said getting up to get a drink.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" he smirked

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." I got a water bottle from the fridge.

"I know, I'm a funny guy." He replied.

"Look, I just think you should be careful with a girl like her. She makes my fur stand on end just by looking at her." I said heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"To get some fresh air." I said looking back before heading out.

After running around the city for a while, I found a good spot to rest. I sat down and looked at the city, so alive and happy, then at the moon, so big and bright. I didn't know what was in my future, but I wanted it to be different from my past.

Just then I felt a familiar shock and a familiar tackle to the ground. I looked up to see Carmelita again, but this time at least she wasn't leaning on my throat. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." I said, grinding my teeth together.

"Oh, hey Grace!" she said helping me up, "Haven't seen you in a while."

I rubbed the back of my neck, did she remember me pushing her down? "Yeah, I haven't seen you since…" I said nervously.

"Since the last time I tackled you down." She chuckled.

'Good, she doesn't know.' I thought. "So, what're you up to?" I asked.

"Not much, but I can't find Constable Neyla anywhere. Have you seen her?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't seen her recently." I said. 'But Sly sure has.' I thought to myself.

She growled, "Ugh, I swear that girl just makes me… makes me…"

"Makes your fur stand on end?" I interrupted.

She relaxed a bit and smiled, "Exactly."

It was quiet for a bit until I changed the subject. "Hey, I've overheard some rumors around about these Clockwerk parts, and-"

"The Clockwerk parts? Are you looking for them too?"" she asked.

I froze for a second then replied, "Well… I'm not really looking for them, more like just researching and investigating where they are."

She looked at me then smiled, "That's great!"

"It is?" I asked.

"If you can find out where they are, I can go get them. We'll be like a team!" She smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I guess." I didn't want to mention Sly's team, so I just kept my mouth shut about that subject.

"This is fantastic! If we find the parts first, I won't have to work with Neyla anymore, and you'll be a part of the police force!" she continued. She then embraced me in a hug which surprised me, yet made me feel nice since I had a friend. When she let go, she started walking away, "Come on. Tell me everything you know so far." She said, so I did. We walked for who knows how long talking about Dimitri's operation. After a while, we changed the subject and just started talking about all sorts of stuff. I told her about my sisters, avoiding the whole "being human" thing, and she told me the history of Sly Cooper, at least from her point of view. We even talked about, well, everything. Books, music, art, all sorts of things. I didn't want to tell her that I was part of the Cooper gang, so I pretended I was gonna help _her_ get the Clockwerk parts, which was a goal I actually wanted to do. I mean, who better to trust than a cop? But I knew when I got back to the others, that Sly was gonna kill me.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: On the Run and On the Move**_

(1st person: Louisa)

So I might as well catch you up to speed here. Vendra just opened some portals which unleashed monsters all over the galaxy, she got thrown into the nether-verse, and now we're all on the run away from these monsters. And even though my legs are killing me, I just _have _to keep going. But after a while, Ratchet stopped running and practically fell to his knees. "Ratchet!" I yelled, going to his side. We were near some building when he stopped, and the monster apparently found us, cause it was right around the corner.

Suddenly, the doors to the nearby building opened up, "Over Here!" We looked to see Neftin. Ratchet got up and pulled my arm to where Neftin was. But just when we passed him, the monster started heading our way. It was about to get us when Neftin slammed the doors and held them shut. "I can't hold them off forever. Go! That teleporter will get you back to your ship." He yelled.

"Well, I'm outta here!" I said running to it. But I looked back to see Ratchet just standing there. "Ratchet let's go!"

"Hold on Wheesa, why are you doing this?" He yelled to both me and Neftin.

Neftin kept trying to keep the door shut, "Because you're the best chance to save my sister. And _she's _your best chance and sending back the Nethers!" Suddenly, the monster started to break through the top of the door. "Go to Planet Thram! I'll meet you there."

When the monster saw us, its "pupil" shrunk and I grabbed Ratchet's arm, "Ratchet! When the big guy says it's time to go, WE GO!" And with that, we ran to the teleporter and zapped out of there.

After we got to planet Thram, we had to get some hover boots so we could look around some more. This guy wanted some skull things that were made of bones. They creeped me out, a lot, but we had to get like ten of them, so I had to, as my sister would say, suck it up. We ran into a few problems but pulled through, and since Clank went with me to get a half of the skulls, with him on my back like when he's with Ratchet, he and I had some time to talk.

"So Louisa," he said, "May I ask you something?"

"Uh yeah, sure." I replied, not really paying attention.

"Well, you see, I have noticed how you and Ratchet have been acting around one another, and I think I know how you two feel towards one another." He smirked.

I froze and looked behind me, "Where are you going with this Clank?"

He hopped off my back and faced me, "Well, he has saved you many times, and you always want to repay him for it, so-"

"Ok look Clank," I interrupted, "He saves me only because it's his job, and I repay him just because it's the nice things to do." I said, trying to get back to looking for those stupid skulls.

"Oh, I see." Clank said, "Well I suppose you can just tell him that since he's already around."

"What?! Where?!" I asked whipping my head around. When I realized I was tricked, I let my eyes and mouth slip into an unamused face. I turned to Clank once more, "Ya know for a little guy, you can be pretty mean."

He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes, starting to walk away. "Ok, so maybe I have the _tiniest_ crush on him, but that's all it is, a silly crush. Besides even if I 'loved' him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't love me back."

Clank slowed to a stop, "And why would that be?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

I stopped too and turned to him, "Well, I'm not exactly a warrior nor am I a princess. Heck, I'm already someone I don't even recognize, so, why would he like me?" I started walking more.

Clank thought for a while, "So you are saying this _isn't _the real you?"

"Nope." I simply said, collecting the last skull I needed.

"And you believe Ratchet wouldn't like the _real _you." He asked.

"Uh-huh." I replied, trying to look for Ratchet so we could get those hover boots already.

"Are you certain about that?" Clank pressed on.

"Pretty sure." By now, I just wanted this conversation to end. I finally found Ratchet wandering around. "There he is." But before I got to him, I turned to Clank, "If you tell Ratchet about _anything _I said, we're gonna have a BIG problem."

"Don't worry Louisa, this conversation is but our little secret." He replied smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

After a while we were finally able to pay the guy and get the hover boots.

We looked around and tried to find Neftin. While we were looking around, something came to mind. "Hey Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure go ahead." He said, not looking at me at all.

I didn't mind, "How did I get here? And why am I a Lombax?" He froze, and we stopped looking around. Was it something I said?

(1st person: Clank)

Ratchet looked at Louisa, she looked so innocent when she wonders. "Uh…" I'm guessing was all he could say.

I hopped off his back and faced her, "Well Louisa. When we were trying to find out what the Progs were doing, we came across them with their own Dimentionater. When they opened more portals, one of them malfunctioned, and instead of letting out a Nether, it released you. You were sound asleep, so Vendra ordered on of her goons to expose of you. But since you were the only other Lombax around, Ratchet fought the goon and carried you out of the scene."

She thought for a second, "Ok, I think I get that part, but why was I a Lombax instead of a human?"

I thought for a second, "Well, I'm not quite sure about that part. Perhaps it's because Lombaxes are so rare that the portal must've tried to balance the odds for the species."

"Well, that's enough explanations for now." Ratchet interrupted. "Let's just try to find Neftin and figure out how we can send these monsters back."

"Fine." Louisa replied, rolling her eyes. We looked around some more, hoping to find some clues.

I hope it works out for those to. I didn't say anything about it, but I was recording the conversation me and Louisa had a couple minutes ago, just in case. But I wasn't going to use it unless it was a dire emergency.

(1st person: Louisa)

We kept looking around aimlessly until I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I took a closer look at it and it turned out to be a wrecked spaceship. "Hey guys. You might wanna take a look at this." I yelled over my shoulder. When they got next to me, Ratchet decided to get a closer look. After he knocked on the would-be door, we waited for a second. "Oh well, they're not home. Let's go." I said, trying to get out of there. That ship was freaking me out. Suddenly, we heard some 'Psst!' noise. When we looked, we saw Neftin hiding behind two little branches apparently he found. "Oh yeah that's a _great_ hiding spot." I said sarcastically.

He ran to us and opened the ship's door. "Let's get inside before someone sees us."

"Oh, yeah. We wouldn't want anyone to see you with us." I mumbled to myself. But before I could get inside, Neftin struggled to do so since he was too big. After he 'squeezed' in, I just had to laugh. I don't care if he gets mad, he's the one who brought me here in the first place.


End file.
